Born From Fire
by Scar211
Summary: A young woman with a dark past gets dragged back into the tournament scene but when that tournament is Mortal Kombat, she faces a fight of survival. Chapter two now up
1. The Journey Begins

Chapter One

The sound of men sparing rang around the gym as she walk over to the window and placed her crossed arms on the window sill. As she rested her head on her arms and looked out to watch the rain fall the sound of the sparing suddenly stopped.

As she turned around the gym started to dissolve into darkness with a green orb slowly growing larger. As she stanced herself the orb opened into a portal and an old man dressed in a long red and gold robe stepped out.

"Greetings Cinder."

Cinder looked shocked that the old man knew her name but remained alert for any other trick the old man would pull out. The old man in return just smiled and pulled a card from out of his sleeve and threw it over.

Cinder looked down at the card and then back up to the old man. "What is it?"

"An invitation to a tournament and a way out of this dump."

Cinder slowly bent down while keeping her eyes locked on the old man and picked the card up. Turning it over she read it was an invitation to a private island for a tournament called Mortal Kombat. As she slowly got up the man smiled as Cinder put the card in her back pocket and looked over.

"I assume you accept my humble invitation?" The old man asked noticing Cinder was no longer in a fighting stance.

Cinder stared at him but shook her head.

"I no longer fight tournaments not after last time."

The old man just smiled as Cinder turned her back. "This is no ordinary tournament child, this is an elite tournment called Mortal Kombat!"

"Still not intrested." Cinder replied as she crossed her arms.

"Once we're finished here you will be!"

"Now allow me to teach you rules child and rule one of Mortal Kombat child is to never let your guard down!"

The old man quickly charged as Cinder turned around. She quickly blocked one punch before replying with one of her own. The two traded blocked blows until she swept her leg causing the old man to flip over and ready himself with a smile on his face

Cinder slowly got up and tried to hide the fact that she needed to catch her breath.

"Rule two, looks can be deceiving and rule three." The old man started before stopping and right into Cinder's eyes. "The next time you hold back from your true potential, your soul will be mine!"

With those words ringing around Cinder was engulfed in a bright light before falling back first onto a busy port with rain lashing down onto her face. As she slowly got up she noticed she was now wearing a red t-shirt, black denim jeans, black boots a black leather jacket with a red bag slung over her shoulder

"Are you ok?" A voice asked behind her

"Been better." Cinder replied while holding her head with one hand and removing her long red hair from out of her face. As she turned around to see a young Shaolin monk and a man dressed in a white outfit and a straw hat she felt a strange feeling deep inside of her

Cinder quickly covered her mouth to hide a laugh before settling down as the Shaolin monk looked on unimpressed. Cinder went to talk again but failed and had to hide another laughing fit.

"Have respect for Lord Raiden!" The monk ordered as Cinder wiped the tears from her left green eye and her right blue eye

"Sorry, my lord." Cinder said while curtsying and trying to hold a laugh back but ultimately failing.

The monk stanced himself but Raiden stuck an arm out across the monk and shook his head. "Save your energy for the tournament Liu Kang."

Liu Kang just nodded before walking past the laughing Cinder and towards the boat. As Cinder stopped laughing she turned to say something but Raiden teleported in front of her with his arms crossed.

"This is your only warning, do not give into the darkness inside or it will consume you!"

Cinder just stared at while trying her hardest not to laugh. "The smoke and mirrors were fun but the warning is just too much."

Raiden just stared her down before disappearing. Cinder wiped the tears from her eyes once more and walked over to ship where everyone was getting ready to board. As she noted the competition there was a cheer from the entrance to the port.

Looking over she saw a lot of camera flashes go off and women start to faint as a man dressed in a white shirt, grey jacket and trousers, white shoes and black sunglasses slowly made his way through the crowd signing autographs and taking pictures with his adoring fans.

"Make way for the star of Mortal Kombat, the one, the only Johnny Cage!" A voice shouted out as the competitors shook their heads

Johnny just smiled and posed for the cameras as Cinder handed in her invitation. Walking up the ramp, she suddenly felt the temperature drop as a masked man dressed in blue walked past her. Looking over, she wondered if he was the source of the temperature drop but shook and her head and decided that was impossible.

A horn suddenly blew around the port and Cinder looked around to see all the warriors were now aboard. She smiled as the ship started to love port and walked off to her cabin knowing that soon she would finally get the acknowledgement she deserved.


	2. The Tournament Begins

Chapter Two: Mortal Kombat

The ship sailed into port as Cinder walked out of her cabin and quickly shield her eyes from the sun. Taking the sunglasses from the top of her black t-shirt and putting them, she looked around to see the other competitors were emerging from their cabins.

Cinder just smiled before leaping off the boat and landing on the pier as a group of guards made their way down to make sure there was no fighting till the tournament began. Cinder just put her hands in her jacket pockets and walked over to where Johnny Cage was being filmed for the beginning of his new film.

"So where's the endless supply of stunt workers ready to die?" Cinder asked as she noticed there was just a director and camera man.

Both men looked at her before laughing. As Cinder crossed her arms unimpressed, they stopped and wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Sorry miss, we should be use to it but it's still funny." The camera man started as the director caught his breath. "Mr Cage does all his stunts and this movie is going to prove it!"

Cinder went to say something but decided not to and walked over to where a masked man dressed in blue and black was standing with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Cinder stood in front of him and waved her hand in front of him to no avail.

Cinder just shrugged and began walking over to the large temple where a group of guards had started to line up. Lining up next to a man with a metal plate over the left side of his face, Cinder watched as an old man sitting on a throne was carried over to the stage in front of him

"Welcome to my Island, I am your host Shang Tsung and for the next week, you will fight in the tournament called Mortal Kombat. Now before we start allow me to introduce a few more warriors to our little tournament."

As Shang Tsung finished the guards dragged out a blonde haired women dressed in a green tank top and pants with black thigh high boots. The guards threw her over to the line up as the man next to Cinder looked over with an evil grin.

"Welcome Lieutenant Sonya Blade."

Sonya just stared him down while brushing the sand off her arms and walked over to where Liu Kang was standing as a burst of fire erupted on the stage. The fire quickly gave way to a masked warrior dressed in black and yellow scorpion themed outfit

"Now that everyone is here, the tournament can begin!"

A man slammed the gong as the guards handed out numbers to each of the warriors. As the warriors checked their numbers Shang Tsung walked over to a bowl and started chanting under his breath. A large green fire suddenly erupted before the numbers ten and fifteen appeared in the flames.

"Cinder vs Sub Zero!"

Cinder just smiled as she walked over to the stage. The warriors circled around as Sub Zero walked over his position and looked over to Scorpion. As the two rivals stared each other down, Cinder took her sunglasses off and placed them on the top of her t-shirt

"Yo, Bluely, we doing this or what?"

Sub Zero turned his attention away from Scorpion and towards Cinder who got into his fight stance. Sub Zero readied himself as Shang Tsung smiled.

"FIGHT!"

As the words rang around Cinder charged at Sub Zero who had moved his arm back. Cinder smiled as she noted Sub had nothing but behind Sub's back a white ball was starting to form.

Sub quickly sent the ice ball at Cinder but she jumped over and landed sure footed onto the stage with a smile still on her face. As she got to her feet Sub jumped and spun in the air before landing a kick hard to her chest sending her back first onto the stage

Sub Zero stepped back as Cinder tried to catch her breath.

"Let me help you!" A voice whispered around her as she slowly got to her feet.

"Fine but we do this my way."

Cinder once again ran as Sub readied himself. Unlike last time, Cinder suddenly disapeared as in the crowd Raiden shook his head in disappointment. Cinder suddenly appeared behind Sub and kicked him hard in the back.

Sub rolled and leaped up before sending another ice ball at Cinder catching her off guard. As Cinder jumped over it at the last second, Sub slid across a path of ice and shoulder barged into Cinder, knocking her to the ground.

As Cinder slowly got to her feet, Sub Zero moved his hands together as the water in the air started to form inside before he blasted it straight at her and froze her from the waist down.

"Nice trick Bluey but this won't stop me!" Cinder shouted as she tried to break the Ice.

Shang Tsung just smiled as Sub Zero froze her arms into place before walking over and grabbing hold of her head.

"I warned you not to hold back or this would happen, now perish for your foolishness!" Shang Tsung said before stopping and look over to Sub Zero.

"FINISH HER!"


End file.
